


Between Friends by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Between Friends by Laylah“Okay,” Firo says. “Tell me how this feels, okay? I asked Ennis, but she couldn’t really explain it.” He reaches up and slides his fingers into Luck’s hair, the palm of his hand against Luck’s forehead. Luck closes his eyes. Even without the promise of sharing forbidden knowledge, it feels illicit, intimate, vulnerable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



**Title** : Between Friends

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Pairing** : Firo/Luck

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : “Okay,” Firo says. “Tell me how this feels, okay? I asked Ennis, but she couldn’t really explain it.” He reaches up and slides his fingers into Luck’s hair, the palm of his hand against Luck’s forehead. Luck closes his eyes. Even without the promise of sharing forbidden knowledge, it feels illicit, intimate, vulnerable.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7164)

 **Length** 0:18:46

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Between%20Friends%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
